A conventional sprinkler generally includes a pipe with a plurality of apertures from which water springs out. The pipe is controlled by a mechanism which includes several gears so as to control the pipe to rotate within a desired angle. However, the gears could be jammed by pebbles or even grass. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,645,218 and 5,511,727 disclose sprinklers which are involved complicated structure and the manufacturing cost is too high to be accepted in the market.
The present invention intends to provide a sprinkler which includes a plurality of nozzles retained in inclined slots of a guide member which is rotated to change the positions of the nozzles to have different types of watering patterns.